


All Your Sides

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M, not talking about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just… have trouble believing it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Sides

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #212 "gorgeous"

“God, Rodney, you are so…” John began, sliding his hands under Rodney’s t-shirt— only to pull away again when Rodney tensed. “What?”

“I know you mean it when you say that stuff,” Rodney told him. “Even if it mostly has to do with endorphins and emotions or whatever.”

“I definitely have emotions for you, McKay,” John drawled, and Rodney scowled.

“You know what I mean. But I just… have trouble believing it.”

John scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Rodney…”

“Women throw themselves at you on practically every planet we visit— I know you don’t _actively_ encourage them, Colonel Sex-Appeal, but it’s true— and they never give me a first look, let alone a second. I’ve got the kind of looks that makes people add, _but I’m sure he has a great personality_ , but I don’t and you know it, so—”

John let out a snort and cut him off with a brief, fierce kiss. “Your personality is _fantastic_ and don’t let anybody tell you otherwise. And I don’t… it’s complicated, okay? I mean, all right, maybe if you were just some random guy I saw, I wouldn’t think that about you, but you’re not, you’re _Rodney_ and your outsides are just the container for your insides, and I happen to like all of your sides, and… _What?_ ”

“Sorry,” Rodney gasped, through his laughter. “That was just… the most horrible and romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

“See if I bare my soul to you more often,” John grumbled, and this time, Rodney kissed him.

“Sorry,” he said again. “But maybe… you could keep saying stuff? Until I _do_ believe it?”

John grinned, and settled back against their headboard. “Sure. Hey, there, gorgeous, come here often?”

“Oh, god, that’s awful,” Rodney laughed, and let John pull him into another kiss.

THE END


End file.
